pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nika Valentine
Nika Valentine is a student character in The Pokemon Trainer Academy Roleplay, played by Lincoln West. She was born and raised in Icirrus City in the Unova Region and specialises exclusively in Bug type pokemon. Appearance Nika is fourteen years old, average height and slightly underweight for her age with very little muscle mass. She has pale skin and blonde hair that she keeps cut short, often kept back from her face with gels and other products. Her eyes are a vibrant green behind her thick framed rectangular glasses. Nika has a penchant for flap caps. They help to keep her hair away from her face and cut down on glare from the sun to her glasses, any contribution they make to her "style" are purely accidental. She prefers to dress in formal clothes, trousers rather than jeans and shirts instead of t-shirts, for example. She often dresses in boys clothes that are slightly too big for her frame, hiding any kind of figure she may (or may not) have. Her preferred colours are black, white and muted earth-tones. Nika often wears dress shoes rather than trainers or boots, adding to her formal image, but does change to appropriate footwear when she knows she'll be walking in difficult terrain. Her facial expression is often completely neutral, conveying as little emotion as possible. When she does give away a flicker of what she's feeling it is usually by accident, either through being suprised or because the emotion is too strong to hold in. Personality Nika could be described as excessively serious and formal, lacking social skills and even emotion. She is an extremely guarded young woman, giving the impression that she is cold or even heartless. In truth Nika experiences the full range of human emotion, perhaps more keenly than others do. She finds her feelings overwhelming and struggles to fit them into her ordered view of the world. They disrupt her thinking and lead to irrational decisions that she later struggles to explain the logic behind. Because of this she does her best to keep her emotions in check, pushing them down and ignoring them whenever possible. This is what causes her to seem cold. Not only does Nika struggle to understand her own emotions, but also those of the people around her. Social interactions baffle her, small gestures that hold meaning for others are a complete mystery to her. This has influenced her to keeping her body language very controlled, concerned over accidentally giving some social cue. She often believes people are making fun of her in some way that she doesn't understand and feels generally uncomfortable in the company of others. Despite this she is an inherently lonely person and holds some hope that she can meet and befriend people who will be understanding of her particular limitations. Bullied as a child by those physically stronger and more socially adept than she was Nika has come to believe that having strength or "power" grants the ability to enforce your will on other people. If she cannot convince someone that her opinion is the correct one in any given matter, she will politely drop the issue and respect their opinion. If however she feels her superior strength or ability as a trainer will allow her to determine a course of action through force she holds no qualms over this. Nika likes to believe that might makes right and that she is willing to do whatever it takes to succeed, but in reality she has an alarming level of empathy for someone who neither understands other people nor her own emotional range. This empathy is generally triggered when she feels that she has put someone through the experiences she has suffered from the most in her life. The idea that she has forced solitude onto someone is particularly distressing to her. History Nika is from Icirrus City in the Unova region, the daughter of a chef (her father) and a pokemon trainer (her mother). Bullied relentlessly as a child for her reserved nature and unusual interests Nika grew up unsure of herself and with great insecurities. Her solace was pokemon, taking a strong interest due to the influence of her mother who had entered the Unova League on multiple occassions. Nika held a special interest for Bug type pokemon, which her mother disdained due to their generally being viewed as weaker than other types and best only for beginning trainers.Nika however admired them for their sudden bursts of growth and rapid changes, evolving from something initially small and weak to something grand, taking this on as an analogy for her own hopes. After her tenth birthday, when Nika hoped to start her own pokemon journey and leave behind the town in which she had suffered so much ridicule, her mother gifted her with an Eevee, an incredibly rare pokemon in the Unova region. She believed that with such a versatile pokemon her daughter may come to realise the uses of types other than Bug Pokemon and was horrified when Nika traded it for a relatively common Joltik.The tension that resulted between the two meant that Nika left Icirrus City on far more unpleasant terms than she had intended, to see Professor Juniper. The closer Nika got to seeing the Professor, the more her mother began to call her and resume contact, believing that since the Professor would only give her daughter a Grass, Fire or Water type and that Nika had chosen to go to her she had realised the error of her Bug Maniac ways.Nika chose a Snivy, and immediately sought out a trade, obtaining a Larvesta in exchange. Her mother has not spoken to her since, frustrated by her daughters wilfull stubborn nature. Nika understands her mothers position but does not feel it is her place to change it with words alone.Nika continued her journey for some time longer, catching a Shelmet on her travels, until she heard of the Pokemon Trainer Academy. Eager to leave painful Unova behind her and start a fresh chapter of her life and journey she enrolled, passing all entrance exams with flying colours. Pokemon Nika is a dedicated Bug Type trainer, exclusively using Bug Type pokemon. On the rare occassions where she has owned a pokemon of another type it has always been traded for a Bug Type as soon as possible. She hopes to someday own every Bug Type in the world, but has a long way to go to reach that goal. Below are the pokemon Nika currently owns. Spider Spider is a small female Joltik and although Nika tells people that Spider was her first pokemon, she was technically her second. Nika received Spider in a trade for an Eevee her mother obtained for her. Curious in nature Spider is always asking questions and exploring her enviornment. Despite her miniscule size Spider is Nika's strongest pokemon. Eve Eve is a female Larvesta Nika received in trade for the Snivy she obtained as her starter pokemon. Extremely affectionate Eve often unsettles other pokemon with her intense desire for friendship and has occassionally proved difficult for Nika to control, far preferring to cuddle up to other pokemon than battle them. Despite this, Larvesta is Nika's trump card as the only pokemon she owns who is not weak to fire types. Sage Sage is a male Shelmet and the first pokemon that Nika captured in the wild. Obtuse and grumpy Sage has proven to be very challenging to train, far preferring to stay inside his (inside his pokeball, inside Nika's bag) than do... more or less anything. Although he follows commands in battle and training Sage seems reluctant to interact with Nika in any other way. She is concerned that he will become disobedient once he evolves, but is still determined that he do so. Parasect Parasect was originally caught by Nika as a Paras, and was the first pokemon she captured on the island. Nika quickly pushed for Paras to evolve, knowing that the evolution would cause Paras to become something like a zombie controlled by the mushroom on her back. Since evolving Parasect has lost the majority of, if not all, her personality and will happily sit motionless in a dark corner if not ordered to do anything. She is, however, very responsive to commands and easy to control. Nika is quite happy with the result. Yanma Nika captured her male Yanma after a prolonged chase through the forest when the clear wing pokemon stole her hat right off her head. A true troublemaker and mischevious prankster Yanma loves playing tricks on people and other pokemon, using his superior speed in his getaways. Nika lets Yanma indulge in this devious behaviour to keep him happy, and to keep his tricks directed away from herself. She is concerned about the dark turn these pranks could take when he evolves into his much more menacing form... Pineco Pineco first came into Nika's care as an egg, sent to her from a mysterious benefactor. Hatching quicker than she expected (thanks to Eve's warming influence) Nika was suprised to find the egg contained a Pineco, a pokemon she knew little about other than the basics. It remains to be seen what sort of personality Pineco will develop and how he will get along with Nika. Trivia *Bug Catchers and Bug Maniac's in the games are, to my knowledge, exclusively male. The Bug Type Gym Leaders and Elite Four are all male, and the anime depicts many of the female characters as being afraid of Bug Type pokemon. This led to my desire to create a female Bug Type trainer. Category:Character